Love
by Jessica2
Summary: Please read and review!! C&M fans only! No other peeps in this one sorry!


**Love, The thing that everyone talks about, yet only few has seen. And what kills me is that most people don't realize how precious it is until it's gone.I've watched so many people take it for granted. Thinking that it will always be there, then get a slap in the face when it's suddenly gone. **

** **

**"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?  
Love is everything it's cracked up to be.  
That's why people are so cynical about it...  
It really is worth fighting for,  
being brave for, risking everything for.  
And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything,  
you risk even more."**

** **

**I know cause I believe it or not I had that once. **

**And I'd give anything in the world to have it back. Even if it was only for just one more night, one last embrace, one last kiss, one last loving look into each other's eyes. Just one more time to be with him, anything. **

But that's all in the past now.He left me, and he's never coming back. And now I think about it what hurts me the most isn't that he's gone but the simple fact that I know he's never going to come back to me. That's the thing that makes me dread getting up to face the day and from falling asleep at night. And to think I took all this for granted. I admit I was stupid, I took his love for granted and I didn't know just how much I needed him till he was gone. 

**"Why is it that we don't always recognize the moment love begins,  
but we always recognize the moment it ends? I can't even remember the first time I knew I was in love. I guess because he had always been there, through everything. My best friend, the one person I could tell everything to. I loved every single thing about him. Even before we were "together" And nothing could of made or make me for that matter fell differently.**

" But if you press me to say why I love him,  
I can say no more than it was because he was he and I was I." And it's true. We are one of those few cases in this world that when our lips brushed that first time we knew that we where meant to be together. And that's exactly how I feel; still to this day I don't regret one that that happened in my life. Because all those years of tears and heartaches led me to him. And now I stand before him with flowers in hand, crying yet again. Just when I thought I couldn't shed anymore I start to break down. I kneel down beside him and take hold of him hand and stare into his still beautiful blue eyes and see deep into his soul, his beautiful soul that I have loved for as long as I can remember. And I whisper words of love to him. Of my love for him. I grasp his hand tighter determined not to let him go but my efforts prove to be useless. As I meet his gaze and feel his touch upon on cheek gently wiping the fresh batch of tears that fall from my eyes. " Now don't you cry sweetheart, one of us has to be brave." He says as he continued to wipe away the tears. I try to smile as best as I can without fooling myself. And gently lean in to kiss his cheek. "Mon, I love you," I hear him say as I pull back. "I love you to Chandler." I reply back and lean in to kiss those same lips that made me fall in love with him 15 years ago. Those where the last words said between us. The expressing of our love that began all those years ago and still to this day begins to grow even though he's not here with me. And I can honestly say that I will never stop loving him. They say it is better to of loved and lost then to never of loved at all. And that statement could not be more true. For I have had the privilege to love, the greatest kind of love in my lifetime. And there is nothing I can think of that I would of rather of done. And especially with him. My loving husband and best friend, may he rest in peace. Till the moment we meet again I love you sweetheart.

This is dedicated to my special someone; And I just want you to know that not one moment goes by that I don't think about you. I miss you and love you so much and I always will. Love you, sweetie pie

Love, sweet cheeks


End file.
